


The Question

by AllGrey



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Aromantic, F/F, F/M, Interesting NPCs Mod, brief food mention, discussion of marriage, main character is not the dragonborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllGrey/pseuds/AllGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naerilon has had something on her mind for a while, and she decides that now is a good time to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Question

**Author's Note:**

> If you can play Skyrim on the PC, a mod I highly recommend is Interesting NPCs. It adds tons of in-depth characters, and I can hardly play Skyrim without it anymore. That team did some awesome work.   
> The mod is where the character Erevan comes from. As soon as I met him, I went and looked him up to see if I could marry him, because his story is perfect. It turns out you can't, which got me to thinking about certain topics the Knight himself seemed somewhat uncomfortable with.

Erevan is humming another tune under his breath- he most probably doesn’t remember the words from any of the bandits they have killed, but that does not stop him. Nae twists the string around her fingers again. It has been a long time since she has taken the road with Erevan at her side, and perhaps now would be the time to ask her question.  
“So.” Promising start. But how does one even begin this conversation? We’ve been friends for a while now? You’ve always had my back? I have no idea what I’d do without you?  
“Yes, my friend?” Erevan’s face was sincere, if a touch confused. She was not the kind of woman to stumble over words, or have false starts to conversation.  
“I was wondering-” No, not at all. That wouldn’t work. This was much too serious for mere wondering. “I truly value your companionship, Erevan.” She said, lamely.  
“And I yours,” He said with a warm smile, “It is good to travel and live with someone who has a good sense of honor and duty to others.” She almost faltered, then. What if this strained their relationship? He had become the single most important person in her life since she had wandered into Skyrim. And yet…Perhaps she should test the waters out, so to say, before jumping in.  
“How….how did the Order feel about marital relationships?”  
He knocked over his bowl as he jumped, and she felt what was left of her confidence flee her.  
“We did-didn’t frown upon them, per say, but it was thought that….one should focus more on the mission, as it were. And one’s duty to the Order.” Looking anywhere other than her face, he cleaned up the mess his bowl had made. She sat still, embarrassed and flushed. “Why- why do you ask?”  
It was her turn to look away. “Well, I had a question, of sorts, to ask you?” And she had meant to say that more assertively, but what was she to do now?  
“Oh?” He said and the White Knight of the Rose voice squeaked.  
She didn’t trust herself to reply after such a response, so she settled on nodding. Perhaps a little too fervently.  
From the corner of her eye, she saw Erevan seemingly shake himself off before settling his shoulders. “Naerilon…” He used her full name so rarely that she turns back to look at him fully. “I value you, it is true. And I value our friendship. Which is why I must decline.”  
Her shock surely showed on her face, because he barreled through before allowing her a weak what.  
“Do not think I don’t think you beautiful,” What in the Divines- “but I simply….I simply do not feel drawn to others in that way. I truly am sorry.”  
Wait…..he thought that…?  
“I cannot marry you.” For Akatosh’s sake, he did. “I understand that you may wish to put some space between the two of us for a time. When we reach the Priory tomorrow, I will continue on to-”  
“Erevan.” She finally managed to say. His eyes snapped up from the mess, and he looked truly miserable. “I do not wish to marry you.”  
He stalled for a moment, then asked, “Then why…?”  
“I only wished for your advice, my friend. The next time we make for Windhelm, I wish to propose to Shahvee. Talen-Jei has shown me what to do for a traditional Blackmarsh proposal.”  
“Shahvee? From the Assemblage?” The shock had switched from her face to his, and she couldn’t help but giggle.  
“Yes.” She managed to get out before she broke into full laughter.  
It was a mere moment before he joined her.


End file.
